kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chainoffire
05:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC)}} Hey there!! Friends }} Hi Hello, and welcome to the KH Wikia! I'm pretty late, aren't I? Well, do you want to be friends? Here's my friend userbox! Well, first, you should publish your userbox. Ask DarkestShadow about it, since he's the one who published my userbox. Dem-dem rocks 00:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) }} Future of KH We have absolutely no idea. KH3 hasn't even entered development yet, DDD only has teasers out, all we know about is is that it involves Sora and Riku taking the Mark of Mastery, and I hightly doubt BbS Vol 2 is going to be a game. Evnyofdeath 00:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! }} }} Re:Help Publishing userboxes Hey }} Puzzles 02:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Yes of course you can have riddles from me.....and this is for "fun" anywho here's the riddle... Mock as their speed spins daily Hearts not a bluff for less existent eternity Swarms of Locust that they are to face '' ''Only the "pits and daggers" will slaughter many which heartless am i talking about?(PS. you can try once then if you get it wrong i can give you a hint }} 22:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now...Xanagrams..... xAxle ixs xon fxrei!!..what did i just say?}} 22:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ohh and the "pits and daggers" means traps which is a refrence to their reaction command "Speed Trap"}} 23:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct, umm CoF sorry for the wait but could you answer on my page cos i just found out that you replied back on your own talk page, and also another riddle Arrows a bluff Patchworks and Precision If and As together for a phrase Who am i talking about?}} 10:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC)|sad=sorry i should have asked first but i reverted it anyway, just that the link to the puzzling Aqua's in red and wanted to be blue, either way forgive me i should have asked permission first.}} 22:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct...ok...anywho..... A man with a cloak... '' Different appearance but the same people'' A boy succumbed by the darkness Who am i talking about? }} 03:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hint:A bit off, he's a boy, he gets an organisation cloak but then comes back to his normal appearance but older in KH2, ohh and the FFXII sprite i got it off User:FinalRest she gave me the Ashe sprite picture, you can talk to her if you want.... }} 07:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct...now.... A man or few words A man with a big sword Nuff said... Who am i talking about?}} 12:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Sorry about the wait...ok now... A heartless A wild prime ape A strong little guys are they eh?..and their swiping and their *Glavin!!!* What am i talking about? }} 11:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=Hey Chainoffire just wanting you to know there is a riddle above this bubble...}} Re:Userbox if you would like to have mine as well.}} Hi. Hola person. I iz Rae and I'll keep it like that. Anyways, spied over your page. YES! SPIED!!!! *hides super strength see-ey thingys* I forgot what they are called...anyways.--Riku's Love is bored :/ 18:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes those. I'll put your friend box on my page later. Do you go on the irc? --Riku's Love is bored :/ 16:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, its where the wiki (both this url and the khwiki.net on or..yeah i think its both..cuz the one here died) anyways url is : webchat.freenode.net (well thats the one I use.) Just put your username is the first line. This in the second: #KHWiki-social . And the third is the weird code thing at the bottom. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 14:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello! 05:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|happy= Alrighty, how's this? http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/2558/balthierk.png To use it type the link (http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/2558/balthierk.png) into the image part of your bubble coding. In case you didn't know, externally hosted sprites will only work in the User:Xiggie/TalkTemplate2 template. Now, a Talk Bubble Template is a page you put all your Talk Bubbles on. It then allows you to type in a small code to use your talk bubble instead of that big chunk you're using now. I set up your template for you here. I added your normal and excited bubble onto it so you can see how it works. Have a look at this (the publishing multiple bubble section) to learn more. Eventually you'll be able to use tiny codes for your bubbles...like this one for your Normal bubble: . Or this one for your excited: . Type them in somewhere to test them out. I hope that's not too confusing, bu if it is then just ask for help- it's no worry! Wow, this is a long bubble!}} O.o }}